Jonas, who's afraid of a wolf?
by scorpio07
Summary: This is after the concert at the beach when Joe, Kevin and Nick are settling the rumors that they are not breaking up and that they are still a band. It's late and Joe, Stella, Macy, Nick and Kevin are hanging out by the camp fire when Joe decides to get some more wood for the fire. Just as he's walking along the beach a huge black dog attacks him and as a result bites him.


Romeo and Juliet a new kind of love story involves vampires and slayers (DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN ROMEO AND JULIET THIS IS JUST FOR FUN)

Act V scene 3

Romeo is just outside the tomb of Juliet and Balthasar is with him.

Balthasar: I will be gone sir, and not trouble you

Romeo: So shalt thou show me friendship. Take thou that Live and be prosperous, farewell good fellow

Balthasar: for all this same, I'll hide me hearabout, His looks show his bloodthirstiness and I don't want to be around for I fear

Romeo: (not listing) thou detestable maw, thou womb of death Gorged with dearest

morsel of the earth, thus I enforce thy rotten jaws to open

*opens the tomb*

Count Paris: Is that banished haughtily Montague!? How dare thee enters this tomb!

I will apprehend him and if thee allows me I shall bite him till his blood is no more!

comes forward*

Stop! Thy unhallowed toil, vile Montague who slays our kind!

Romeo: YOU!

Count Paris: Tis me, oh how I hoped for this day for I shall drink thy blood till your heart stops beating! By urging me to fury, O be gone! *Count Paris charges*

Romeo: Wilt thou provoke me? Then fine have at thee bloodsucker!

*they fight, Paris bares his fangs and nails as he claws at Romeo*

Count Paris: you think thee can win?

*polling out a stake* Romeo: I think I can! *stakes him*

Count Paris: O, I am slayed!

*falls then turns to dust*

Romeo: Ah, dear Juliet, why are thou yet so fair?

shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, thee here in dark and never from this place of dim night? Oh I miss thee so much. If only I could have seen you before you where taken from me. *poles out the vile of poison* Arms, take your last embrace, and lips O you seal with a righteous kiss! Here's to my love.

*drinks and passes out*

Friar Laurence: Dust? Oh I should have known, Is this Paris? oh the vamps will not be happy about this. But Oh no Romeo! O, pale! he can't be what unkind hour is guilty of this? The lady stirs.

JULIET *wakes up*

Juliet: O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am where is my Romeo?

Friar Laurence: I hear some noise, Lady come for that nest of death, contagion and unnatural sleep, a great power than we can contradict comes. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead, Come I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy vampires stay not to question for the watch is coming, Come good Juliet we must leave.

Juliet: Go, get thee hence, for I will not away *looks at Romeo* I can still see the sadness in his eyes *comes closer* What is here? a cup closed in my true love's hand? Poison I see hath been his timeless end, Oh bats drunk all and left no friendly drop? I will kiss thy lips haply some poison yet doth on his lips to make me die beside him

*kisses him*

First Watchman: (within) lead boy, which way?

Juliet: Yea, Noise? then I'll be brief. Oh happy stake.

*picks up the stake in Romeo's left hand*

This is thy sheath *almost dose it when* I can still hear a heart beat. Romeo?

*Romeo dose not respond*

Juliet: I have only one shot, *picks him up* this will only hurt a bit *fangs come out and she bites him*

Juliet hears more noise and footsteps heading her way*

Juliet: O dear Romeo please wake up!

*Romeo wakes*

Juliet: ROMEO! *she kisses him* it worked your alive!

Romeo: How? I thought thee was dead?

Juliet: No only looked dead just so I could be with thee. *they hug*

Romeo (notices his fangs for the first time) I see I have become one of the undead

Juliet: It was the only way

Romeo: Fear not Juliet for I am just happy that neither one of us is dead *they hug and then embrace in a kiss*

Prince enters*: What misadventure is so early up? That calls our person from our nightly rest?

Capulet: What should it be, that they so shriek abroad?

Lady Capulet: The people in the street cry Romeo, some Juliet and others Paris all run with open outcry toward our monument

Prince: What fear is this which startles in our ears?

First Watchman: Sovereign here lies the Count Paris nothing but dust and Romeo and Juliet awake but look as though they have become undead

Prince: Tell both families to come forth and quick I shall go speak to thee

*Prince enters the tomb to find Romeo and Juliet holding each other*

Juliet: Prince? what is thee doing here?

Prince: People in the streets hear of what has happened tonight, please explain why they are in an uproar.

*Romeo and Juliet tell the Prince everything*

Prince: I see, thou is a miracle that you two are still alive I shall inform your parents

*Romeo and Juliet share a fearful look that the Prince sees* Fear not for no harm will come to thee. (exits)

Capulet: WHAT? are you for certain?

Prince: Tis true for they and Friar Laurence shall explain

*Romeo and Juliet come out of the tomb with Friar Laurence by their side*

Lady Capulet: Juliet! you're alive! *rushes to hug her daughter* Oh thank the heavens *sees Romeo beside her and holding her hand* I see,

Juliet: please mother allow thee to explain, Romeo and I are in love we want to be together and with our families always fighting Romeo and I had no choice but to go behind your wishes and get married, However things took a turn for the worst when Tybolt killed Romeo's best friend and Prince's kindsman. I only pretended to be dead so that I wouldn't have to marry Count Paris who is as wicked as they come.

Romeo: He tried to kill me when I went to Juliet's tomb and regret to say that I killed him with my stake

Montague enters*

Montague: O thou untaught! what manners is in this? To become what we hunt? I don't want to kill thy son before thy father to a grave.

Romeo: Father thou shall not worry about me for I will not harm a soul

Friar Laurence: Come Romeo and Juliet let us leave this place and let thy parents and Prince settle this fude. *Friar Laurence, Romeo and Juliet leave*

Prince: This love doth make good the friar's words, their course love thrives and shall live on forever, yet if Juliet hadn't bitten Romeo he would have been dead and her along with him. Of a poor pothecary and therewithal came to this vault to almost die and lie with Juliet. Where be these enemies? Capulet! Montague! See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate, that heaven finds means to bring your two children together and have to hid their love from you? And in turn nearly causing them to an untimely death?

Capulet: O brother Montague, give me thy hand, this is my daughter's jointure for no more I can demand, our children now share the same blood and are bound to each other as vampires

Montague: But I can give thee more, For I will raise her statue in pure gold as will I with my son that while Verona by that name is known there shall no figure at such a rate be set as that true and faithful Juliet

Capulet: As rich shall Romeo's by his lady's side they shall be free to be together

Montague: Of course I can see that now

Prince: Hear this fare people of Verona the war between Capulet vampires and Montague slayers is over! All thanks to the love and sacrifice of Juliet and her Romeo. (exits)

Meanwhile back at the house of Capulet*

Romeo: Tis a dream come true that I can now be with thee without fear of getting killed

Juliet: I feel thy same for I am happy that we are still alive yet I fear if we will ever be able to be together

*Capulet, Lady Capulet and Montague enter*

Capulet: we've been talking and have come to an agreement

Juliet: what is it my father? *looks at Romeo* if it means that I can't be with my true love then

Capulet: Do no fret my dear daughter for you and Romeo can be together and no fude shall make us pole you two apart ever again

*Romeo looks at Juliet in shock just as Juliet looks at him in shock* are you serous?

Montague: Yes we are

*Thus Romeo and Juliet lived forever as young vampires in the house of Capulet and now Montague as they now share the place. Slayer and Vampire are now working together to protect one another from the OTHER forces of darkness...*

The end!

Please feel free to respond and give any comments you may have. scorpio07


End file.
